Weeeeee!
by halfhuman123
Summary: Mort's bored, and needs something to do. So do you, if you're here. Why not read this? Finished, may continue.


Weeeeeee!

A/N: I got the idea for this... from experience. Okay, moving on! (More on that later, no worries.)

--

--

Mort looked around, very bored that day. It was too quiet, and one of the (few) things Mort didn't like was too quiet. Julian was "helping" Maurice set up for another party they had planned to have in their habitat later. And there was nothing to do! He couldn't help, he was too small...

In what seemed to be an instant, he heard some loud noises coming from the penguin's place. They were always doing something fun! He rushed over, trying his hardest to scramble over the fence...

"Alright men, get into position..." Skipper was training today, and watching his troops' progress from the sidelines as he issued numerous commands. He didn't even realize Mort hopping the fence to peek in on them behind him. "And... stacking time!" They did as they were told, one on top of the other on top of another. Mort couldn't be more excited! That looked like fun! The penguins stayed that way for quite a while before springing apart and striking a battle pose. "Excellent! Looks like it's--" But what it was, the others never found out, because little Mort chose that second to join in the fun.

"Yaaaay! My turn, my turn!" He jumped, and landed square on Skipper's back, causing the older penguin to stumble a little bit, but not completely lose footing. "Weeeeeeee!" Mort held on while Skipper spun around a couple of times, having the time of his life, and not realizing that he was disturbing a very important practice.

Finally, Skipper stopped moving, and Mort held on to the top of his head, hoping to get more of a ride out of it. "Mort! What are you doing!?" He asked. The little lemur only looked down at him and smiled. "I'll ask you this nicely once: GET OFF!" Mort didn't answer, but he didn't move either.

"Um.. Skipper... You seem to have a little something on your back." Private pointed out. The other three penguins gave Private a look that clearly meant something, however whatever it was was lost to the Private.

Skipper, sensing he might not win this battle, decided to go with a different tactic: ignoring. The next hour or so, he walked, ate, and was observed by obnoxious zoo-goers with a little furry monkey on his back, who would, every once in a while, shout out "weeeee!" and clutch even harder.

Ignoring, Skipper figured, wasn't going to work either. It was then that he got his best idea ever. "Oooh, Moo-oort?" He sang, causing Mort to try and look down at him, but only succeed in kicking him in the side. "Oof... I mean... I bet Julian would just LOVE to play this game with you!" Mort gasped. He was right! Julian liked games, and this one was really, really, REALLY fun!

"Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes! King JUUUULIIAAAANNN!!" He screamed, and dashed off, leaving the Skipper's back. He heaved a great sigh of relief and cracked it, not really feeling bad for the other lower mammal at all.

"I see you got rid of your little friend, Skipper." Kowalski noticed. The Skipper didn't think much of it. It was, after all, all in a days work. "At least it didn't take too long. Not like--" But what it wasn't like, again, wasn't expressed, as two lemurs bounded towards the pair and secured themselves onto Skipper's back. "It appears to be a game, Skipper."

With both lemurs shouting "weeeee!" now, Skipper was suffering from not only a back-ache, but a head-ache as well. "You are RIGHT, Mort!" The royal highness and pain-in-the-butt Julian hitched himself higher on Mort's back, who was holding tight to Skipper's back. "This IS very much fun! And my kingly feet never have to touch the ground again! Truly this is the best way to travel, yes!"

By now, as anyone who's ever been in this position would know, Skipper was seething. An eye was twitching and his flippers were curled into... well, curls of rage. "That's it! Off! NO rides!" He ran, back and forth, back and forth, trying to shake them off. The only thing that happened, however, was Mort holding on tighter, Julian holding on tighter, and both of them screaming "weeeee!" at the top of their lungs.

Marlene, hearing all the commotion, watched from the fence for a while, before calling out and asking what was going on. Kowalski had to explain the story, and Marlene chipped in an idea. "Maybe, if you get them a bigger and better someone to ride on, they'll leave Skipper alone." Of course! It was brilliant! The otter excused herself, muttering something about a deal with an elephant over a lot of peanuts. She didn't realize that Kowalski was working out a plan to get rid of the lemurs once and for all...

"That elephant is always having problems. Did you guys know that he won't pay me the peanuts? I mean, now he owes me, but... uh..." Up until then, Marlene didn't realize that two penguins, along with two lemurs, were closing in on her. And when she finally did, it was far, far too late. The lemurs had switched backs! "Hey! I didn't mean ME!!"

No one listened, of course. Skipper was too busy patting Kowalski on the back for coming up with such a genius idea, and Mort was busy telling Julian that the penguins were right. "Furry seating, and look... cup holders!" They tucked their drinks into her arms and began "weeeeee!"-ing once again.

"Alright, that's it! Come on, you two..." She did the best that she could, and for an otter, that's a whole lot. She just barely managed to drag them to the elephant pen before she collapsed. "There... there. See? Just like I told you: Cup-holder, umbrellas, AND... a slide!" If the lemurs were excited before, they were even more excited now. While the elephant looked confused as two lemurs hoped on top of his head, Marlene hissed at him. "You owed me. Don't worry... they'll be gone tomorrow."

"How can you guarantee that?"

It was almost sunset before the otter made it back to her own place, just to be burst in on by, who else, the penguins. "Well, well, well, Marlene. Glad to see you got rid of your little... furry back problem." Skipper smirked. Marlene smiled the whole time, nodding and agreeing.

"Oh yeah, yup. And, uh... by the way... They missed you SO much, Skipper, they said tomorrow they're going back to the original. So... have fun with your own little... furry back problem." Marlene flopped down on her bed, and, within seconds, was asleep.

Skipper, on the other hand, was wide awake... wide eyed and stupified. "Kowalski, give me options!"

"...Hide?"

-----End-----

A/PS: A little more background... This story formed after I had found a new game to play with my little brother. One he hates more than anything. He was annoying me one day, and, since he's a LOT taller than me (At 20, I'm 5'6", and at 18, he's 6'2"), it was a way of REVENGE. It's called "Weee!", and the only sign it's coming is when I shout out "weeeee!" before jumping as high as I can onto his back and riding him around the house before I fall off. Insane, maybe. But SO MUCH FUN! See? Tall people can do more than play basketball and model. They are GREAT horses.

Questions, Comments, Lobsters?


End file.
